Food packaging serves many purposes including protecting food from contamination and spoilage, allowing food to be stacked on shelving in retail stores, providing easy access to the food within the packaging after purchase, conveying information about the food to consumers and attracting the attention of consumers to increase the likelihood that they will purchase the food.
Some food packaging includes a paper or cardboard container with a plastic lid. To allow for easy stacking, the plastic lids have relatively flat tops with at most a raised outside ridge line along the perimeter and perhaps a slightly raised logo on the interior of the lid. Because food packaging is placed on shelving, most of the packaging is viewed from a side angle. As a result, consumers are not given a good view of the lids when shopping. Because of this, the lids have not performed well at attracting the attention of consumers. In addition, the relatively flat lids are not ideal at conveying information to the consumer because the text or logo information on the lid is not presented in such a way as to be readily apparent to the consumer. In particular, since most plastic lids are a single color, the text and logo information tends to be difficult to differentiate from the other parts of the lid unless the consumer is specifically looking for the logo or text.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.